


Similar Frequencies, Remember?

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: “You’re staring, Cisco,” she said as she straighten back up.  Cisco blushed at her statement.“Just….waiting on you to finish up so I can ask you what to order.  Wait, how did you know I was staring?”She turned back towards him and smiled, “Similar frequencies, remember?”





	

“Got the movie queued up?”

Cisco Ramon turned from his smart tv to look at his interdimensional girlfriend as she retrieved the popcorn from his microwave. 

“It’s not the movie, Cindy, that’s Endless Waltz. We’re watching the series first, Gundam Wing.” he said as he pressed the enter button on his remote.

Cynthia Reynolds plopped down next to Cisco on the couch as the first episode started. When she handed him the bowl of popcorn, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Did I tell you how pretty you look in that sundress?” he said.

Cindy blushed, pulling her hand away to brush down her new black and green tropical print sundress, “You know, I’m already dating you. You don’t have to flatter me.”

“I’m not flattering you, I mean it! You do look nice in sundresses. You should wear dresses more often. Wait, do you even wear dresses on Earth 19?”

Cindy shrugged, “Sometimes I do. But, as a collector, I don’t get very many opportunities to wear a dress.”

“Well, I hope you feel comfortable enough to continue wearing whatever you want here on Earth 1,” Cisco said.

Cindy pulled his arm around her shoulders as she burrowed into his side, “I am comfortable here. I’m comfortable with you.”

Cisco kissed her hair and turned his head to watch the show.

***********************

“So...are you absolutely sure that Zechs and Noin aren’t fucking?” Cindy asked as she got up to stretch. They finally took a break after watching six episodes of Gundam Wing.

“Okay, Relena is revealed to be a princess and war might be coming and...you’re wondering about Zechs and Noin doing it?” Cisco asked as he handed her the popcorn bowl.

Cindy shrugged, “The princess thing is interesting, but...eh. Besides, I tend to latch on to the older characters, anyway.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, pulling out his cellphone to access GrubHub. He gulped when he looked up to notice Cindy bending over to touch her toes, her ass in plain sight.

“You’re staring, Cisco,” she said as she straighten back up. Cisco blushed at her statement.

“Just….waiting on you to finish up so I can ask you what to order. Wait, how did you know I was staring?”

She turned back towards him and smiled, “Similar frequencies, remember?”

“Right! Speaking of….frequencies, have you ever used your powers for anything other than...collecting?”

Cindy tilted her head and a smirk slowly appearing on her face, “How so?”

Cisco shrugged, “Anything really, cooking, playing video games….”

“Sex?”

Cisco swallowed his surprise, “You said it, not me.”

Cindy sauntered over towards him and grabbed one of his hands, “There is a move I would do that would drive my girlfriends mad.”

“Wait a minute,” Cisco said, “You have the same powers as me and you’re bisexual, too? Are you absolutely sure you’re not just my genetic double on Earth 19?”

She laughed, “Trust me, we’re not genetically related. As I was saying, there is a move I liked doing.” She placed his hand on her breast and slowly slid it down her body, “See, I would send out vibrations to certain...sensitive places. Drives them wild.” She let go of his hand and slowly backed away, “Why don’t you give it a try, Cisco?”

Cisco stared at his hand, the ghost of her touch still lingering there. Cisco took a deep breath to clear his head and sent out a light vibration towards Cindy. 

“Close,” she said, “I felt it brush past my leg. Try again and really concentrate.”

He took another deep breath and thought about how good he wanted to make her feel. How he wanted her writhing in pleasure. He sent out another light vibration.

Cindy let out a moan, feeling the vibration between her legs, “See, you’re getting it….”

A cocky smile started spreading across Cisco’s face as he slowly turning up the force of his vibrations towards her.

Cindy started walking towards him, her hands sliding down to her breasts to squeeze, her moans getting louder. She leaned down to kiss him when Cisco gripped the back of her thighs to pull her into his lap.

He moved her hands away from her breasts to kiss the top of them. He then sucked her favorite spot on her neck, making her wetter and more sensitive. He let her hands go to slide the straps of her dress down, revealing her breasts to him. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth, his tongue playing with her nipple piercing, her own private rebellion in her life as a collector. She gripped his hair as electricity coursing her nerves. Cisco released her nipple with a soft pop, giving it a bite before switching to work on the other one. Cindy’s right hand slowly crept up her thigh, journeying to her clit. Just as she reached her destination, Cisco gripped her wrist. 

“Something feeling neglected?” he whispered after finishing with her right nipple.

“Maybe a little,” she whispered back.

“Let’s fix that,” he said, starting another stronger set of vibrations, this time centered on her clit. 

Cindy’s back bowed, her moans getting louder as pleasure surged through her. Cisco let her wrist go to wrap his arms around her waist. Soon, Cindy started grinding, desperate to get off or at least not feel so empty inside her pussy. 

“You need me inside you, don’t you?” he asked.

“Maybe…” she said, trying to keep some kind of front.

“You can say it,” he pointed out, “no one will hold against you.”

Cindy could keep playing this game, but between Cisco’s vibrations and their banter, she was ready to be fucked.

“Fine. Fuck me, Cisco. Fuck me, hard,” she whispered in his ear.

Cisco gave her a dirty grin, “Will do, baby.” He reached under her skirt to remove her panties and felt only skin. He stared at Cindy, a dumbstruck look on his face.

“When….” he started.

“Before we started watching the show,” she murmured.

“Turn around,” he growled.

Cindy’s eyes widened as she got up to turn around, surprised by his sudden voice change.

Cisco fished a condom out of his wallet and quickly unzipped his pants to put it on before bringing Cindy back to straddle his lap facing away from him.

As Cisco entered her, she bit her lip, languishing on the feeling of Cisco being inside her. However, soon he started bouncing her on his cock while licking her neck. One of Cindy’s hands started creeping back under her skirt to rub her clit but Cisco's right hand beat her to it to give it a pinch and rub. The combination of Cisco’s throbbing cock and pain/pleasure of his handling of her clit caused her eyes to roll back in ecstasy. He bit her ear before whispering, “It’s okay, baby. You can come, I’m here. Just let go.”

At his urging and rough thrusts, Cindy came with a scream that may or may not been his name, with Cisco following her into the sexual abyss.

********************

Cindy’s eyes fluttered open to find herself staring at the light, wanton reflection of their bodies in the blank tv.

“How long have we been out?” she thought, brushing a hand through her sweat curled hair.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Cisco’s soft tap on her thigh.

“No offense, but you’re starting to get a bit heavy, baby,” he said, kissing her cheek.

Cindy quickly got up so he could grab a tissue from the side table to take care of the used condom. Her eyes cut to his phone on the coffee table.

“Wait, did you order the food?” she asked, wondering if their food delivery was delayed due to their occupation with each other.

“Well, I got kinda distracted as you can see,” he said as he pulled his pants back up.

“Well, I’m hungry so let’s get on the food, then,” she demanded, stripping out her dress.

Cisco quickly put in an order for a large meat lovers pizza in his phone before looking up to see Cindy’s naked form heading to his shower.

When he got up to follow her, she turned around to shoot him a look.

“Nope,” she said, placing a hand on his chest, “If you follow me in the shower, we’ll for sure miss the pizza delivery.”

“How did you.…” 

Cindy tapped the side of her head, “Similar frequencies, remember?”

As she turned back to walk towards the shower, Cisco felt a huge smile grace his face.

“Imma marry that woman,” he whispered to himself.


End file.
